


Sparrow

by SleepingAshes



Series: Overwatch Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Background Relationships, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/pseuds/SleepingAshes
Summary: It’s not real. Genji tried to tell himself. I’ll wake up and this will be a dream. He wanted to wake up. He wanted this dream to be over. Hanzo didn’t do this. The pain in his body wasn’t real. His arm was still there. He could feel his legs. He could breathe easily if he just woke up.“I want to wake up.” He whispered, “I want to wake up…”





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story following Genji's life from when Overwatch saved him to when he leaves Blackwatch. Same universe as Tomorrow Isn't Yesterday, but can be read independently. For the soulmate part, its just the one where everyone's born with a name on their arm and the name is their soulmate. I plan to explore more of this au for various characters! I hope you all enjoy it!

The events leading up to this moment were still hazy for Genji. He knew, deep down, what happened but everything in him rejected the information. Hanzo didn’t attack him. No. He wouldn’t. Genji was the problem child but that didn’t mean Hanzo would try to kill him for it. He’d never-- they were brothers. They  _ are  _ brothers.

Even as Genji lay on a bed in some obscenely clean hospital room, he wouldn’t recognize what landed him there. Maybe if he didn’t accept it, it could be like it never even happened. That small part of him, the one that knew this was Hanzo’s fault, also knew things would never be the same. Genji would never be the man he was before. His body had been  _ destroyed _ , there was no other way to describe it.

Genji stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore that he couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t breathe without whatever machines were hooked up to him, but he tried to ignore that too. He tried to ignore the lingering pain in his body but he found he couldn’t. It still hurt too much. The cuts across his body, the broken ribs, the place where his arm _ should  _ be.

_ It’s not real. _ Genji tried to tell himself.  _ I’ll wake up and this will be a dream. _ He wanted to wake up. He wanted this dream to be over. Hanzo didn’t do this. The pain in his body wasn’t real. His arm was still there. He could feel his legs. He could breathe easily if he just woke up.

“I want to wake up.” He whispered, “I want to wake up…”

He heard the door open, but found he didn’t have the energy to turn his head and look to see who it was. He could hear two pairs of footsteps, one heavy the other quite light.

“Ah, you’re awake.” An accented feminine voice filled the room. “Mr. Shimada, how are you feeling?”

“Is this real?” Genji asked before he could stop himself.

“...Yes, this is quite real. Do you…” The woman hesitated, “Do you remember anything about what happened?”

“Hanzo…” Genji closed his eyes.

“Your brother attacked you.” A different voice said. Much more masculine but not intimidating. “He tried to kill you. Nearly succeeded, too.”

“No.”

“It’s true, kid.”

“He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t…”

There was a moment of silence between his two visitors before the woman spoke him again.

“Mr. Shimada. My name is doctor Angela Ziegler. You have endured heavy injuries as well as...the loss of your arm. Your legs will likely never work the same again and one of your lungs is not working.”

_ I’ll never be normal again. _ Was all Genji heard.

“This day in age we have access to extremely well working prosthetics…” Ziegler went on. “There has been an offer from our organization, Overwatch, to assist in rebuilding your body…”

“The only catch is you would have to work with us after the procedures needed.” The man said.

“...You want me to join Overwatch.”

“Yes.” The man answered.

“You’ll fix my body?”

“With the help of prosthetics, yes. We can rebuild and cover most of the damage done. It will be a lengthy process but by the end you will be able to walk and breathe like normal.” Ziegler said.

“I’ll do it.” Genji whispered, “Fix me. Please.”

*

It ended up that his legs were beyond saving. He needed complete prosthetics if he wanted to walk again, and he accepted. His arm was going to be a prosthetic. He needed a fake lung. Some of his ribs were damaged beyond repair. Those became fake too. At the end of the day, Genji realized he looked more like an omnic than a human. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

“I’m...sorry.” Doctor Ziegler had said when she saw him next, “I wasn’t aware that they were intending to replace so much. Had I known--”

“It’s alright.” Genji had said, though it wasn’t. “You weren’t there.”

“I was deployed on a mission.” She explained. “But I’m here now. And I’m in charge of your rehabilitation. If there are any complications you must tell me straight away, alright?”

Genji hummed in response.

“How are you feeling?” Ziegler asked, sitting next to him.

He looked down at his now robotic hand,

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I feel anything right now.”

She frowned.

“It can be very jarring at first, so I’m told.”

“It wasn’t what I was expecting.” Genji admitted. “I don’t know what I thought it would be like, but it wasn’t this.”

The door opened and Genji vaguely recognized the man who walked in as the one from before. When he was first being asked to join Overwatch.

“Angela.” The man greeted. “Can I have a moment alone with Shimada?”

“Gabriel, I don’t think now is the right time.”

The man, Gabriel, sighed.

“You know if it was up to me this shit wouldn’t come up at the worst possible moment. In any case, Jesse broke his nose. Could you help him with that? I doubt Ana wants to deal with him for the third time this week.”

“...Alright. I’ll be back soon, though.”

Angela left, sparing one more sympathetic look at Genji before exiting completely. The air in the room became tense. Genji didn’t know how to react to Gabriel-- hell he didn’t know how to react to any of this.

“Sorry about this.” Gabriel muttered. “You can’t catch a damn break can you?”

“Is this about Overwatch?”

“You could say that.”

Genji frowned.

“So after all the shit they went through to make sure you were cut out for Overwatch, there’s been a lot of talk about your...heritage.”

“Explain.”

“It looks like the general consensus is you’re too dangerous to be a part of Overwatch. You were raised to be an assassin, and you were betrayed by your clan. Apparently that means they can’t trust you over there in the big leagues.”

“...You told me if I agreed to the surgeries I’d be a part of Overwatch...and now they decide I’m too dangerous?”

“For Overwatch.” Gabriel said, nodding, “But lucky you, you’re getting stuck with me instead.”

“Aren’t you a part of Overwatch?” Genji asked, confused.

“I’m the commander of their covert ops. It’s called Blackwatch…we do the dirty work more often than not.” Gabriel explained. “It’s full of criminals who are trying to better themselves and other Overwatch rejects. Sounds homey right?”

“Does it?”

“I’m trying to be nice here. But really, I’m sorry about this. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.”

Genji considered this change of events carefully. He still didn’t fully understand any of this. He had yet to even fully process what had happened to him, but that didn’t keep Overwatch from pulling him around.

“Do you even want me in Blackwatch?” He asked Gabriel. “They’re right. I was supposed to be an assassin. Just because I strayed from that path doesn’t mean I don’t remember everything I was taught.”

“Doesn’t matter either way to me. I’ve accepted worse into Blackwatch. Hell I’ve recruited worse. My only stipulation is you can’t go back to the lifestyle. Don’t join then decide you’d rather be your family’s dog.”

“I’m never going back to that.” Genji realized he meant it.

He didn’t want to go back to his family. Going back meant he had to acknowledge what Hanzo had done.

*

The first time Genji met Jesse McCree, he punched him in the mouth. He couldn’t really say why he did it. He just knew something about McCree irritated him at first. Maybe it was how stupidly carefree the man seemed. Or how horrible his jokes were. Either way, their first meeting resulted in him punching McCree and Gabriel scolding him like he was a child.

Genji wasn’t close to admitting he deserved the probation he was put on after that. He was a trained assassin, he knew how to sneak out of heavily monitored areas. So he did just that and went to go talk to Angela instead of staying in his room.

Climbing through the window may have been a bit too much, but it was far too late by the time he was in her room. He should have expected her to be startled by the sudden presence but for some reason he hadn’t thought about it.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He held his hands up trying to show her he wasn’t there to harm her.

She had instantly grabbed a pen in her defense and held it up to her assumed attacker, but relaxed upon realizing it was just Genji.

“You could have come through the door!” Angela said, sighing, “Jesus, Genji… You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Aren’t you on probation?”

Genji avoided eye contact with her but couldn’t suppress a smirk. Overwatch and Blackwatch may have had great security but he’d already bested it.  _ Take that _ .

“Surprised I got out of it so easily?”

“A little. But considering you’re you, I get the feeling I should expect more of this.”

“I never was good at following rules.” Genji admitted.

Angela shook her head but didn’t seem to actually be upset with him. She sat in the chair by her desk and motioned for him to sit as well. He sat on her bed and made himself comfortable. He knew he could be more himself around her.

“I heard you hit Jesse.”

“...I did.”

“Why?”

“...Would you believe me if I said I couldn’t control my arm in that moment? It suddenly happened and I couldn’t stop it. Funny how technology works, isn’t it?”

“If that were true, and I know that it isn’t, we would have to perform a check up on all of your systems to ensure they were working properly. You would be off missions until we were one hundred percent certain no other incidents would occur. I could always take that as a legitimate complaint on your prosthetics and go through with the check ups anyways, though.”

Genji groaned.

“I’d rather not.”

“Either way. Had you actually hit Jesse with your prosthetic arm, you would have broken his jaw. So I know you hit him with you real arm.”

Genji stayed silent for a moment. He considered his next words very carefully, not sure how much he wanted to confess to Angela that night about his darkest thoughts.

“Back home… I was always a troublemaker. From my youth on. My brother was the model child...and I wasn’t. I was never as good as him. The elders always thought I didn’t try as hard as he did. But I was. I was trying just as hard as my brother. Sometimes I thought I tried harder. That everything came so easy to him.” He paused for a moment, frowning. “I guess I’m used to being looked at as a problem.”

“Is that why you hit Jesse?”

“Maybe. I think it is, at least. He isn’t that bad...I should apologize to him later. I just thought if I did something stupid then things would feel normal again. They never do though. My brother isn’t here. My father isn’t here. The clan isn’t here.”

“One day you’ll be able to leave them in the past.” Angela said confidently, “You’ll be able to move forward. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Genji stretched and laid back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t feel like talking about his past anymore. It was something he still wasn’t ready to confront.

“Angela.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have a name on your arm?” Genji asked, looking to her. He already knew the answer, he’d seen her arm before.

“I do.” She replied, not phased by his questioning.

“You do a very good job at hiding it.”

Angela knew what he was implying. She didn’t physically hide the name, she just never acted differently towards the person whose name was on her arm. It could be out in the open and she wouldn’t bat an eye.

“When we first met I didn’t recognize the name.” Genji said, “I wasn’t in the right mindset. But I am now.”

“And?”

“And I want to know why you never brought it up.”

“It was hardly the time to bring such things up. What you needed right then was professional help, not a soulmate.”

“I could have used both.”

“It still wouldn’t have been right. You were vulnerable, both physically and mentally. I would not have dropped that news on you, even if you had recognized my name.”

“Your name is on my arm and my name is on yours. We were going to address it eventually.”

“I had no intentions of doing so until I thought you were in a better mindset.”

Genji sat up straight, making direct eye contact with Angela. Neither said a word for the longest time. Angela maintained her calm exterior, which Genji realized he hated. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking or how she felt about him bringing this up.

“So? Am I in a suitable mindset, doctor?”

“You admitted to impulsively hitting a fellow Blackwatch member earlier. I would say no.”

*

It took a long time for Genji to go on missions outside of the U.S. He didn’t really know why, and Gabriel never explained it to him, but it didn’t matter. He did his job even if he didn’t get to go far when he did. Of course, things changed and it wound up that Genji got to choose exactly where and when his first overseas mission would be.

A small team of Blackwatch operatives was being sent to Japan to investigate a series of crimes. One member of that team just happened to get injured during training and they needed a last minute replacement. Gabriel happened to be off on some mission with McCree and whoever had been left in charge was easy to sway into letting Genji go.

The area in Japan they were investigating was dangerously close to Hanamura. The senior member of the team was the only one who addressed it, having spoke to Genji directly on the way there. If he tried anything, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell the commander and put him out of commission. Genji wanted to see him try and stop him.

He behaved himself the first few days. He helped gather intel and showed the group the best places to go to get the information they needed. They’d successfully gotten what they needed and had one more day left. One day before Hanamura and the Shimada empire would slip from Genji’s grasp.

He snuck out by himself that night and made his way to his old home. He didn’t know what he was hoping to do. Talk to Hanzo? Kill Hanzo? He wasn’t sure yet. He just let his feet take him to where he wanted to be and decided he’d think about what to do later.

Genji snuck in undetected. He found Hanzo’s room and stood outside the door, frozen for a moment. How would Hanzo react to seeing him? Would he recognize him? Would he try to kill him again? Would he succeed this time?

Forcing the door open, Genji prepared himself for the worst.

Hanzo wasn’t there. His room hadn’t been touched in ages it seemed. Heavy layers of dust covered everything.

“What is this…?” Genji whispered, confused.

Genji searched for Hanzo the entire night and never found him. He wasn’t there anymore, he hadn’t been there in a long time. Genji had to accept that Hanzo had left but he couldn’t. He wanted answers, he wanted to see his brother again and ask  _ why. _ Now he didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance.

He returned to the group just in time to leave. He knew he was in trouble with the team leader, and he didn’t say anything in his defense. He was threatened with a talk from Reyes when they got back to base. Genji thought  _ good, _ maybe Reyes knew something about Hanzo that he didn’t.

Maybe he’d have the answers Genji wanted.

The team was greeted with McCree when they returned. Jesse’s expression was unreadable and Genji didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Boss wants to see ya.” He was told. “He aint thrilled you went on that mission.”

Genji simply nodded and went to go see Gabriel.

Gabriel was in his office and looked absolutely pissed when Genji walked in the room.

“You went behind my back to go on that mission to Japan.” He accused immediately.

Genji didn’t say anything. That was exactly what he’d done.

“I didn’t assign that mission to you.”

“I know.”

“You know. Did you know had you just fucking asked I would have let you?”

Genji blinked. What?

“I trust you. But you obviously don’t trust me.” Gabriel shook his head. “Was it everything you were hoping for?”

Genji knew by his tone that it wasn’t meant as a question he should answer, but he found himself saying “No” before he could stop himself.

“No.” He said again, “It wasn’t anything I was hoping for.”

Gabriel’s expression softened just a bit.

“I left the group to go back.”  _ Back home, _ “I wanted to talk to my brother.”

“Did you?”

“He wasn’t there. He left. He left the clan after trying to  _ kill _ me for them.” Genji’s voice cracked horribly but he continued, “I wanted him to see what he did to me. I thought maybe he’d feel bad or maybe he’d finish the job. I didn’t care...I just wanted to  _ talk _ to him and try to understand but I’ll  _ never _ get that now.”

Genji bit back tears as he stood there,

“I feel like I don’t have a reason for being alive anymore.” Genji admitted. “There’s no point.”

Gabriel immediately stood and walked to his side. He put a hand on his shoulder, catching Genji’s attention.

“I can’t tell you why your brother did what he did. I can’t tell you why he left the clan. But I can tell you with complete confidence that you should never let Hanzo be the reason you continue to live. You may never see him again and someday I want you to be ok with that. Hanzo made so many mistakes and he hurt you in ways I’ll never be able to fully understand but getting answers from him can’t be your reason to go on.”

“Every day I look like this he haunts me. He’s a shadow I can’t get rid of… What am I supposed to do now?”

“You have to find a way to accept what’s happened and move on.” Gabriel paused, “...If you can’t do that here...if you need to be away from Blackwatch, you can leave. But I won’t let you go unless you swear to me you won’t hurt yourself.”

Genji slowly closed his eyes, taking in the offer that was being given to him. He could leave and try to find some place where he could accept himself, but he didn’t know where to go or if he could really promise Gabriel he’d be alright if he left.

“I can’t… I can’t promise you that right now. I want to try to make Blackwatch work...if I can’t...in the future…”

“The offer is always there. If you think it would be better for you to leave then I’ll let you.”

“Alright…alright…”

“I want you to talk to Angela about this as well.” Gabriel said, “See if she thinks you need some outside help…”

Genji nodded.

“You don’t have to do it right now, but in the next few days try and talk to her about this. For now, do you think you can rest up?”

“Yeah...I can do that.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later then.”

*

Genji agreed to seeing a therapist once a week while he stayed in Blackwatch. He continued to go on missions as normal and trained regularly. He talked to Angela and Gabriel when he needed to, but he tried his best to make sure he didn’t burden them with his emotions too often. At some point, he took to sleeping with Jesse as a form of stress relief. He knew it was benefiting the both of them even if Jesse hadn’t outright said it.

Tonight happened to be a bit more for Jesse than Genji, but there were no complaints. Jesse held him close after they were done, his metal arm making Genji shiver a bit at the difference in temperature to his skin.

“Jesse.” Genji’s quiet voice broke the comfortable silence. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure thing darlin.”

“The arm you lost...that was the one with your soulmate’s name on it, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“...Doesn’t that upset you?”

“Not really. I know what names were on there… Wrote em down before I could forget.”

“I’ve heard the rumors.”

Jesse chuckled.

“There’s tons’a those. Gotta be more specific there.”

“I’ve heard that commander Reyes is your soulmate.”

“True.”

“I’ve heard you had three names on your arm.”

“Also true.”

Genji shifted so he could look at Jesse’s face while they spoke. Jesse seemed completely relaxed right now and Genji found he was a little jealous Jesse could talk about such things with ease. Or at least that he could appear to be so relaxed when talking about these things.

“You and Reyes aren’t together.”

“Damn hun, you’re three for three right now.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not what he wants right now.” Jesse admitted. “We’ve discussed it more times than I can count right now. It just...aint what he’s lookin for with me.”

“You love him.”

Jesse didn’t answer that. He didn’t have to.

“There’s another rumor I was told.”

“Go on, sweetheart, I like baring my soul to ya after mindblowing sex.” Jesse said, smirking. Something in his tone made it hard for Genji to decipher if it was meant as a compliment.

“Someone told me one of your soulmates was my brother.” Genji said quietly. “Hanzo.”

“ _ Someone’s _ invading my privacy by knowin that.” Jesse muttered. “It don’t mean much of anything. It’s a name on an arm that aint here anymore. Chances are I’ll never meet him.”

“You met me. The likelihood of meeting either of us was the same and yet you’ve met me. What if you do meet Hanzo?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll punch him in the face.”

Genji let out a small laugh.

“Really?”

“Sure, if ya want me to.”

“Maybe. I’m undecided.” Genji joked. “But seriously. If you do meet him…”

“Genji...I don’t know what kind of person he was. I don’t know what kind of person he is right now. The future is a fucking scary thing but I have no idea if his name was on my arm for a reason or if it was just a fluke.”

“I’m not good at talking about him.” Genji admitted. “But...one day I want to be able to tell you about him. He wasn’t...a bad person.”

Jesse hummed but otherwise stayed silent for the moment.

“Sorry. I know I brought it up at a...bad time.”

“Pillow talk usually aint so serious. Took me off guard is all.”

“We don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

“Nah it’s alright if you wanna say somethin else. But I got a question for you too.”

“Shoot.”

“You and Angie.” McCree raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Genji rolled his eyes.

“That is  _ not  _ a question.”

“That also aint an answer.”

“It’s...complicated.”

“Oh sugar, I know all about complicated.”

Genji didn’t doubt it.

“I love her.” He admitted, “I know she cares about me but I worry about pushing it.”

“She’s a sweet girl.” Jesse said. “She’s always been real excited about having a soulmate… It’s just cuz she doesn’t wanna end up hurting you.”

“She wouldn’t.”

“She knows you could leave, Genji. She knows this aint an ideal situation for you. Last thing she wants is you staying for her if this aint good for you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t gotta know what to say. Shit’s complicated and I aint ever been one for complicated. I just keep out of it as best I can.”

“And yet you’re in love with our commander, he’s your soulmate, and one of your other soulmates is my brother, a criminal who made me the way I am. Jesse, your life set you up for complicated.”

“Heh. Aint that just kind of life.”

*

Genji stood at Angela’s door at some ungodly hour of the night. He knew she’d be awake-- she always was. Genji thought one day he should have a serious conversation with her about overworking herself but tonight wasn’t the night for that.

He knocked at her door and it opened only a few seconds later. Angela smiled and invited him in. The two sat on her bed, Angela having abandoned her research for the moment in favor of talking to Genji.

“It’s good to see you.” She said, “You just came back from a mission, right?”

Genji nodded.

“And? How did it go?”

“The mission was a success. Everything went smoothly. It’s...been awhile since I was able to work with Reyes directly...it was nice to be able to do that.” Genji said, eyes trained on a particular part of her floor that seemed incredibly interesting right then. “It was after the mission that things fell apart.”

Angela frowned.

“I can’t stand how Gabriel acts around Jack. He isn’t himself. There’s something dark and dangerous about the tension between them.” Genji admitted, “Gabriel...he’ll be fine and then something sets him off.”

“...He’s been a part of a war and seen more deaths than most people can handle. I can only imagine after time it would begin to take a toll on him.” Angela said in a soft voice. “It’s...true that Jack seems to be a particularly bad trigger as of late but Gabriel will be fine. He just needs to work past it. He has before…”

“Jesse told me it's never been this bad before. I’m inclined to believe him.” There was a beat of silence before Genji continued, “That wasn’t all I came here to talk about though.”

“Alright.” Angela prompted for him to go on.

“I need to be honest with you. I’ve tried to accept the changes that have happened to my body. I want to accept it...but I can’t. Not here. I know the only reason Overwatch saved me was so they could use my abilities for their own gain. I wasn’t given the chance to get used to having my prosthetics before I began training again. It was a good distraction but with the way things are, I will never be able to look in a mirror and be ok with what I see.”

“Genji…”

“There’s a place in Nepal… I want to try to go there.”

“You’re leaving.” Angela realized. “I don’t know...how to react. I’m sorry…”

Genji shook his head.

“Don’t be. I’m sorry for dumping this on you.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright. I’m here for you and...if this is what you think is best I want to support you. I care for you so much and I want you to be happy one day. If leaving is how you’ll learn to accept yourself then I’ll just have to be ok with that.”

“I’ll miss you.” Genji said, “I want to keep in contact with you if that’s alright.”

“Of course!”

Genji allowed himself a small smile. The moment was bittersweet, but he wanted this to be a fond memory of Angela. After tonight he had no idea when he’d see her again or if he’d even be able to accept himself in Nepal. He hugged her and felt her rest her head on his shoulder, relaxing.

“I’ll miss these late night talks.” Angela admitted. “I’ll miss  _ you _ ...so much.”

Genji hummed and held her close, taking the moment in.

“You’re set on leaving, right?” Angela asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Nothing I say will change your mind?”

“...Yes, I’m set on leaving.” Genji answered carefully, pulling away to look at Angela.

“Good. Then I have no problem saying that I’ve fallen for you.”

Genji blinked. Did he hear her right? After all this time of not knowing what to say to her and she said it like it was so simple.

“You tell me now?”

“I have no way of knowing how long it will take you to get to Nepal or how long it will take for you to contact me.”

“ _ Angela _ ,” Genji stressed, “I’m about to leave and you tell me you’ve  _ fallen  _ for me. How is that fair?”

“I’m sorry for not saying it sooner. I just didn’t know when the right time to say it would be and...hearing you say you were leaving, I had no idea when I’d get the chance again.”

“Fine, then can I kiss you? I don’t know when I’ll get the chance again.” Genji said, smirking.

Angela smiled and nodded. She felt Genji’s lips on hers just seconds later. Maybe she was being selfish in the way she tried to move closer, to feel as much as she could from this before he was gone. Maybe he was pushing his luck with how he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her that close. Neither complained at how desperate the other seemed to be to get all of their feelings for each other out before morning came.


End file.
